


Dear Diary

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Supergirl Secret Santa 2017 - Lena’s diary entry about her first kiss with Kara.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/gifts).



In the end, all it took was a snowball to bring us together.

It had been a tying week for me. Running two companies was not for the faint of heart and even with Sam helping me out L-Corp there still didn't to be enough time in the day. I even had to cancel my standing lunches with Kara this week which, to be frank, didn't help my temperament. I really will have to give both Eve and Jess bonuses for this week.

At the end of the day on Friday I was attempting to read some excessively boring reports (I've decided that some of the scientists are trying to kill me with boredom) when I heard Kara land on the balcony outside.

Yes, I now officially know that Kara is Supergirl. To be honest I knew she was Supergirl before I ever met her. Lex hadn't put all the pieces together on Supergirl but when she announced she flew to my office on a bus there was no doubt in my mind. I just waited for confirmation. THAT is a whole other story for another night.

When I turned to look outside Kare was not empty-handed. She had a black duffel bag in her left hand and another in her right that looked suspiciously like a duffel bag I had in my closet at home. With my curiosity growing I motioned for her to come in before giving in to my curiosity.

"Why Supergirl, it looks like you're going away. Anything you want want to share?"

My slight sarcasm went right over her head- that or she ignored it. Smiling brightly she let me in on her plan.

"Well Ms. Luthor, It has come to my attention from a mutual friend that you've been working extremely hard and deserve to get away. So I have prepared a winter surprise for you if you will trust me."

I couldn't help but smile right back at my best friend. If, in retrospect, my body language came off as flirty I just couldn't help myself - I had just looked down before smiling - of course I would be looking at her through my lashes. I plead the fifth on the lip biting however.

"Well Supergirl, who am I to refuse such a kind gesture from our resident superhero. I'm guessing one of those bags are mine?"

Seeing Kara nod and blush simultaneously piqued my interest yet again.

"Yes. I took the step of packing you a bag. Our mutual friend let me in to your condo. I trust you will find everything you could need in the bag."

Ah. That explained the blush. To pack she had to grow through my drawers. I wondered at the time if she had gone through one special drawer but had dismissed the very thought.

I know better now.

hohohohohohohohohohohoho

Five minutes later the two of us were on our way to Oregon, Kara holding both the bags and I in both of her strong arms. While I'm not a fan of flying in general I have to say that feeling Kara's arms around me definitely distracts from the height and speed we were travelling at.

It seemed like no time at all that we were landing in a clearing covered in snow next to a cabin, smoke already rising from the chimney.

"I lit the fireplace before I came to pick you up. A friend from the DEO is letting me borrow her cabin for the weekend - it's stocked with everything we will need for the next three days."

Kara's thoughtfulness still never ceases to amaze me. While she went to take our bags into the cabin I decided to look around the cabin. To the left of the cabin was a large hot tub - I suddenly had visions of sharing that tub with Kara and was lost in my thoughts.

My racy introspection came to an end with a cold, wet impact on the back of my head. Hearing laughter behind me I put on my best Luthor face before turning to face Kara.

"Well Supergid. It appears that we are destined to do battle after all."

Leaning over I scooped up snow to make a snowball before continuing to stalk slowly towards Kara.

Kara had begun to back away from me, her hands raised in the air.

"Now Ms. Luthor, I believe we can come to a ceasefire here. We don't need to resort to any further violence."

The only response I gave her was the most evil smile I could muster. stepping up to her, only inches separating us I raised the snowball in the air, holding it for a few seconds before smashing the snowball over the top of her blonde head.

I honestly cannot tell you what transpired next. What I can tell you is how things ended - with me on my back in the snow and Kara on top of me.

I know it sounds like a cliche romance novel, but it truly felt like I was in a cheesy Christmas romance movie with Kara looking down on me with such a warm look in her eyes. It was as if magnets drew us together for our first kiss. It was only when the snow had melted through my clothes that we brought the kiss to an end. Kara scooped me up in her arms muttering something about humans and weak immune systems.

I'm not going to get into the rest of the details here Diary, but I can tell you after being warmed by the fire we retired to the master bedroom where I found out that Kara had, in fact, found my drawer of toys.

Kryptonians (well, at least one) really do have excellent stamina.

Goodnight Diary. I have to get to bed, Kara's waiting for me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 2: Kara/Lena: Angst. Horrible gut twisting angst. Reach-into-my-ribs-and-rip-my-beating-heart-from-my-chest-Temple-of-Doom-style angst. ... or something fluffy involving snow/outdoors in wintertime. :-)


End file.
